Babysitting For Dummies
by GreenCAT82
Summary: Trench fic. Sequel to Bewitching Rendezvous. Rachel has come in terms with her feelings with Trent. Now our favorite duo has gotten into something that it is out of their league. Babysitting!
1. Part One

Title: Babysitting for Dummies

Description: Trench fic. Sequel to Bewitching Rendezvous. Rachel has come in terms with her feelings with Trent. Now our favorite duo has gotten into something that it is out of their league. Babysitting!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing Kim Harrison.

I fluttered my eyes open as I stretched my body. My hand bumped the warm body that lay next to me. Not wanting to wake him up I slowly turned to my side to face him. He was sleeping face down with his handsome face facing me. The white silky sheets were covering his behind, which I was compelled to give it a squeeze. What can I say he has a great tush! Besides he is vulnerable to any wickedness I might want to do to him. My gaze went up to his face. You wouldn't know the real Trent Kalamack by seeing him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He startled me when he let out a snore which made me chuckle. I extended my hand and lightly with my fingertips I moved away a loose strand of silvery blond hair that covered his closed eyes. I brought back my hand and snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes and I could breath in his scent. I began to breath in a combination of our scents; they had mixed with each other after our little activity. It brought me in a comfortable state.

* * *

That night, outside of Ashton's skating ring, I stood there watching his limo drive away. I could still feel the sweet sensation where his lips had been on mine. Get your act together Rachel. It was just one kiss, one…amazing kiss. The Turn! I had been kissed by Trent and here I was standing in the cold and still enjoying those lingering memories of it. The cold wind reminded me that I had been shivering not so long ago. Getting back into my senses, I quickly got inside my car and turned it on to get the heater running. What did this mean? That I didn't hate him? That he didn't hate me? I was getting confused and this was making me feel the first stages of a really bad headache. Somehow through this thick cloud of confusion I managed to drive home. Quietly I sneaked in. I didn't feel like speaking with anybody. I was still in shock that I would blurt out that I kissed that elf. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed. I felt warm and secure in my bed. The last thing I saw before I drifted to sleep was the large blue gorilla and the goofy pink bunny.

The next day when I woke up I still didn't want to see anyone. Especially Ivy. I made my way towards the kitchen and standing before the counter was Ivy. She had her back to me and was leaning over documents within a folder as she took sips from her energy drink. She heard me coming because she put all her documents inside the folder. I did the first thing I always do; serve myself a cup of the brewing coffee. No one spoke. And that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. How can I tell my friend who had been ignoring me like the plague for the past two days that I had kissed Trent Kalamack? I took my cup of coffee and went on the other side of the counter to stand before her.

"Ivy-"

"Rachel-"

We said at the same time.

"Let me go first," she said. I put the cup on the counter and nodded. "Look, I have no right to comment on who you see. I hate to admit it but I read the note and I know you met Kalamack yesterday."

"I did."

"I don't mean to contradict myself but if you decide to have a…sort of fling with Kalamack, then…who am I to intervene?"

"Well, this is sort of unexpected. I'm not thinking of having a fling with Trent. But I appreciate what you're saying."

She nodded, a slight smile reaching her now calming face, "What did he want?"

"I guess I'm not the only one who's confused." Uh oh! I slipped too much information.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding interested.

"Huh…what happened? Well, we talked. And then, well," I scratched the back of my neck. I'm such a bad liar. "And we talked-"

"Yeah, you already said that."

"Right, well he doesn't hate me as much for…well putting up with him. And I do hope that might keep the elf away for some time."

She looked at me; clearly not believing my B.S. "Whatever you decide, Rachel, just know that if anything hits the fan you can always count on me."

I walked around the counter and gave her a hug. "I don't know about that but I'm glad to know we're cool with each other."

I was glad that things were somewhat back to normal with us. Yet as I let her go I felt a sudden pang of guilt for not being one hundred percent truthful. As much as it killed me, I actually did want to see that elf. Only to have a one to one conversation about where we stand. I promised myself that once I know for sure then I'll let Ivy and Jenks know the truth. That means I have to seek Trent. Gosh, that sounds odd for me. I have to go to Trent, instead of that elf bothering me with nonsense.

For an entire week I had visited Ceri in hopes to meet with Quen and plan a meeting with his boss. It sounded like an easy task but for some reason I always kept missing Quen. The thought of going to Trent's mansion did enter my mind. But I didn't feel like it. I kept hoping to receive from him some cryptic message to meet him. That didn't happen either. It's like Trent had disappeared! Why is it that when I need to see that elf, he is nowhere to be found? Two weeks had passed by and still no sign from Quen and Trent. As much as I would like to enjoy this peace it was killing me to get an answer to my question.

During this peaceful time things at home were better. Matalina was starting to feel a little better. At the end of the month, we even had a Run. All I knew from Jenks, who booked it over the phone, is that we have to retrieve a very expensive painting. It turns out that an angry business partner was given the boot and stole his boss' painting. And he doesn't want to give it back. Now it's our job to get that painting back to its owner. Despite that I was staying busy I was still feeling stressed. I blame that elf for kissing me! To the Turn with him! I don't know why it was bothering me this much but it was! It was late at night and I couldn't bring myself to go to bed. Ivy was out in a date with Cormel and Jenks was tending his still ill wife. I decided a nice drive around town would ease my nerves.

As I drove around town I started to feel better. Heck, I was even obeying traffic laws! While stopped at a red light, I was strumming my fingers on the wheel as I listened to some rock music. And in that instant I knew where I wanted to go. The moment the light went green I was like those drag racers. I pressed the accelerator and my red car zoomed through traffic. Once I again I was bad Rachel speeding through town. Hopefully I wouldn't bump with the I.S. I went towards the correct road that leads to my destination. I was amazed at how clearly I remembered the route to go up the hill. Thanks to my need for speed I nearly missed the dirt road. I stepped hard on the breaks, causing the car to do a screeching stop. I backed up and made a quick right into the dirt road. I was feeling more at ease. I reached the cliff area then I parked my car and walked out into the chilly night. It was so refreshing that it would be nice to be here during the daylight to see the beauty the day brought. Near the tip of the cliff I sat down on the grassy ground, I set my hands behind me to lean back. The night sky was not sparkling as much, but it was still beautiful. I leaned further back, resting on my elbows now. As one gust of wind blew over me the sensation of his kiss was sudden on my lips. A combination of the cold air and the memory brought shivers all over my body. I tighten my black leather coat over my sweater and continued to look at the night sky.

"It looks like I lost my favorite spot to you," a voice said from behind.

In that instant I cursed myself for not having my splat gun. I sat up quickly and turned around to see who it was. Trent stood there. It looked like he had just left a stressful meeting. His tie was loose and the top buttons were opened. Even his always-flawless silvery hair was a tad messy.

"I should have figured it was you. Based on those tire tracks you left on the road," he said, he flashed me a smile to show those pearly whites.

"It's not like you own the place."

He walked towards me and took a seat right next to me. "I probably should. I might call it Mount Kalamack."

I did a barfing face. "You just want to own everything, don't-cha?"

"If I can, why not?"

"Yeah, of course." Then under my breath, "Silly elf."

"I heard that."

I turned to see him and he was not annoyed at all. Instead he looked relaxed, more so than when he arrived. We didn't talk; instead we sat down and enjoyed the view. You could see part of Cincinnati and its own sparkling city lights. All were in different colors. It was as if the sky was in the ground. Now it was my chance to ask him _the _question since I had been looking for him. Ok, I'm being such a wimp. I couldn't bring myself to start the conversation. Take a breath. Here goes nothing.

"Trent…I have something to ask you?" I hated myself for not having better control of my voice because it trembled in nervousness.

He gave me the full force of his gaze. "What is it?"

I was like a gaping fish because the words were not coming out! I shut my mouth and cleared my throat. "It's, well, it's about…damn it, it's about that damned kiss!" I finally blurted out. "I want to know where the Turn we stand."

His gaze returned to the city before us and didn't say a word. He then scooted closer, "Well…if you leave things to me I know where I would take things."

He was too close for comfort. Yet I still couldn't believe those words had left his _kissable_ lips. Rachel, concentrate. But I couldn't. I felt his warmth next to me, blocking some of the cold wind. He looked at my face as if trying to read my emotions.

"I take it that you don't agree with my idea?" He asked. Did I just hear a hurt sound to his voice?

"I'm having difficulty digesting this, that's all."

He began to lean closer. I could smell the mixture of his cologne and the leafy smell of the forest. It was such an intoxicating mixture I didn't realize I was leaning closer to him.

"The Turn with this, let's see where this goes," I closed the small gap and had to stretch up to kiss him first, this time.

He sat still, not returning my kiss. I thought I had made a huge mistake and I was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. In his embrace he shielded me from the cool air around us. The kiss became more urgent; he tightened his arms around me while I held on to the front of his shirt. I held on to him almost as if he would disappear or be ripped away from my grasp. Slowly we began to lie down on the soft earthy ground. He leaned over me, kissing me slower. He pulled away; a few strands of his hair fell down around his face.

"I guess you're stuck with me?"

"You wish elf."

"Witch, will I ever be getting anything nice from your mouth?"

Before I could answer he leaned down to kiss me. On top of that hill things felt different. Instead of being hostile towards each other, it felt as if it was meant to be. Or I was intoxicated from his kisses. Sometimes I couldn't believe myself but after that night I kept seeing him. Although the way we went about it was not to my liking. We were practically sneaking like teenagers who do not want mom and pop knowing who they are meeting. Instead of meeting at each other's place we made plans to meet at certain locations. If I went to his place, Quen would figure out something was going on. He then would tell Ceri, Ceri would mention it to Keasley and Jih, Jih would most likely tell her father when Jenks visited, then the pixie man would definitely tell Ivy. Still, no one was the wiser. No one said one peep. I know, I know. I told myself that once I knew where I stood with Trent I would come clean and tell Ivy and Jenks.

The first week I started sneaking to see Trent I had planned to march towards them and tell them. For some reason I didn't. I wonder why? That's right, I was too scared about what they would say. I mean it is Trent Kalamack. Yet I still kept seeing that elf! Well, another week had passed and I still had not said one word. It was in my to-do list. I was trying to find the perfect time to let them know. That perfect time never happened because before I knew months had passed. I know I'm bad. I mean I had not even told my own mother who would call me once in a while wanting to know if I was dating Marshal. And I would continuously tell her no and that he is just a friend. I guess she took it the wrong way when I decided to make a small get together to celebrate his new job at the university. My mother was not the only one, though. Somehow Trent got wind of it as well. My guess? I'm not saying any names but maybe a certain elf with scars who is a soon to be a father might have told him. And boy was Trent jealous! Of course, I didn't help matters much because I couldn't stop laughing.

"Rachel, it's not funny." He said. His serious face had no effect on me. On previous occasions I would have gotten angry and snapped at him.

"Oh come on. It _is _funny. Just accept it Trent. You are just a bit jealous."

"I'm not. And if we are going to continue seeing each other it is only fair for us to be committed to each other."

"Gosh, you sound like we're getting married."

He gave me his best piercing stare that might make his business partners coward in fear. It didn't work. The only thing it made me do was laugh harder.

"You are too adorable." I said in between laughs.

"I'm not going for adorable."

"I know. But this whole ordeal is funny. You are jealous because I made a party for Marshal! He is just a friend."

He pulled a strand of grass and began to sulk like a little kid. The sun started to set down giving the horizon a dark orange hue in the sky. It was extremely beautiful being on top of the cliff at sundown. Which I might add that this was beginning to become our favorite spot. It helped that it was away from the city to hide those you didn't want to be seen. And that bothered me. I was beginning to get tired with us hiding. I leaned closer to Trent and let my head lean on his shoulder.

"Hear me out, you silly elf. If I wanted to date a witch I would have. Instead I'm here with you and there is nothing for you to worry. If it was ever over between us I will tell you in your face."

"Well, isn't that comforting," he said dryly.

He should think it's comforting because so far I had not found the day where I would tell Trent in his face that it was over. Still, we continued to see each other.

I was surprised when Trent decided to host a small party at his place. It was to celebrate Ceri and Quen's baby. Ceri had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had her father's olive skin, a tone lighter than his, and her mother's fair hair. Ceri and Quen decided to name their little girl Gwendolen Delyth Dulciate. It was their choice for the baby to have Ceri's last name. I'm guessing because Ceri is of royal descent. Everyone who attended the party was surprised by his generosity. Ceri was thankful and accepted his invitation. She was not willing to go alone that's how we went along with her. Yes, that means that Ivy and Jenks went too. Some of his kids were able to go.

At the party I didn't know what to do or how to act around him. I did the safest thing; I kept my distance from Trent. I know the party would have been a perfect time to let everyone know we were a couple because the guilt was killing me. I wanted to burst out loud and let them know! But I didn't. Oh, when they find out they are going to kill me for not telling them sooner, much _sooner_.

It was a small get together. We each brought our own gift for baby Gwendolen, or Gwenny as I started calling her. The rest of the gifts were all by Trent. What a way to show off how much money you have. On the plus side, thankfully, no one killed each other. Everyone was behaving. After 1 o'clock the first ones to leave were Ivy and Jenks. It was not meant to be an all day event. I had arrived in my own car with Ceri as my passenger so I told Ivy I would stay and help out. Lies and more lies! Truthfully I was hoping to stay after Ceri was gone. But let's keep that a secret, for now. There were too many gifts that they would not fit in my car's trunk. Trent was nice enough to let Quen borrow one of his vehicles. I helped Quen, since Ceri was holding Gwenny. We got all the brand new clothes, bottles, and rattles of all sorts in the back of the car. They even attached a brand new baby seat inside the car. She then went through the process to strap the baby in the car seat. Quen was about to get in the driver seat when he stopped and turned to me.

"Do you want a lift?"

"I brought my own car," I said pointing at it. "I'll follow you guys. Oh, but I just realized I left my bag inside. You two go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Sure, Rachel," he said it in a disbelieving tone. He winked at me and went towards the driver's side.

I had left my bag on purpose. And Quen seemed to suspect. I might as well tell them soon. As they pulled out I waved them good-bye then I made my way inside to get my bag. Next to my purse stood a lovely surprise. He stood there like a wet dream, just begging to be kissed on those exquisite lips of his.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Just came back to get my purse…that is if you have something else in mind?"

"Actually…I do." He said making his beautiful face look like he was in a deep thought. "Follow me."

He took my hand and led me upstairs. I didn't question him where he was taking me. The thought that he would lead me to his bedroom or any of the other rooms made me feel warm all over. After Kisten I had not been involved physically with anyone. If something were going to happen with Trent, this would be our very first time. The anticipation that this would be a likely reality gave me shivers. He opened one of the double doors and led me inside an enormous master bedroom. White silk sheets adorned his King sized bed. It was like a mini apartment with a mini living room. He had a huge flat screen TV on top of a chimney. Pots of green plants adorned the room giving it a fresh look to all the whiteness. He continued to lead me further inside his massive room and stopped short from the bed.

"If you don't want to go through this just let me know," he whispered.

"I do, I really do," I said, feeling a loss of breath.

We started slow, kissing each other and everywhere. Soon our clothes ended on the white carpet, with us in between those silky sheets.

* * *

I snuggled closer and I felt him move. He was awake and he let me know by wrapping a hand around me and pulling me closer to him. A few of my wavy red curls were on my face. Gently he pushed them away. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss.

"You know, I was thinking-" I started.

"Now you are thinking?"

I hit his chest lightly, "Shush." That only made him chuckle, it was such a masculine sound that it made certain areas shiver with need. "Stop that. Just hear me out."

"Fine, I'll be good."

"Don't get me started with how un-good you can be."

"I _am_ a good person! I help the community. I have hospitals I donate money."

"I meant with the other stuff."

That got me a serious look from him. "Rachel-"

"And we won't go over that, either. As I said, I've been thinking. And I really hate doing this sneaking around. I think we should get all of our friends, well my friends, and also include Quen and just let them know we are dating!"

"A sort of surprise party? 'Surprise! I'm dating Rachel Morgan.'"

"Don't mock me, elf!"

"I don't see the need to do that. I'm sure they already know."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't, but I could tell."

"Is this a way for you to get out of it? Are you that embarrassed of me?"

"Rachel, you are blowing this out of proportion. I'm not embarrassed. I just don't see a reason to do some sort of party to let them know. The most important thing is that we are both happy with the way things are going with each other. I'd say that matters more."

"Apparently being an underground drug lord has made you not have a conscience because I do! I feel so guilty when I see Ivy and Jenks. They don't have a clue I'm here banging you!"

"Rachel, I thought we were not going there about what I do behind the scenes. Besides…you want them to know you are _banging_ me?"

"You know what I mean. And on the side note, I would definitely appreciate it if you'd stopped that the underground stuff."

He chose to ignore my drug lord comment. "Look, I'm not stopping you from telling your friends. If you want to then tell them. I just don't see the need to make a big deal about this."

"Fine, I will tell them."

"Ok then. Does this mean you are still mad at me?"

"Maybe. Just a bit."

"Is there something I can do to make that frown upside down?" He said wiggling his eyebrows in such a goofy manner. How could I resist him?

END OF PART ONE


	2. Part Two

PART 2

I had made the resolution to tell my friends. Easier said that done. I took a shower after the exhaustive exercise with Trent. Well, it turned out to be many exhaustive exercises. He was like the energizer bunny. By the time I got home it was starting to get dark. I was slightly nervous but I was determined to tell them. How they were going to take the news, I had no idea. I just hoped this didn't blow in my face. I entered the house and was immediately welcomed by the warmth inside it. The delicious smell of pizza trailed all the way to the front door. I walked towards the kitchen and I noticed everyone was in there. Ivy was holding the baby while Ceri gave a bite to her pizza slice. All of Jenks kids were near the table, sharing a spoonful of honey. I dropped my bag in a nearby chair and took a seat.

"Have some pizza," Ivy said. She then went back to cooing the baby.

"I didn't realize that I'm actually hungry!" I said getting a slice.

"Was there a lot of traffic?" Ceri asked.

"Hmm?" I said in between bites.

"Just wondering since you just got home, Rachel." She said while giving me a sweet smile that meant she knew something.

"Oh, well…" I noticed Jenks landed on the table and the two women were looking at me. I had their full attention. "I guess it's now or never. Don't be mad, but for the past months, wow, I uh…I've been seeing Trent." I said the last part a little bit too quickly. Then I took a bite so I didn't have to say more.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Jenks said as he folded his arms over his chest.

I finished chewing the pizza and took a deep breath. I didn't realize this ordeal would make me go red in embarrassment as I felt my cheeks burning from the rush of blood. "Yeah, yeah, you heard right. All this time I've been seeing Trent." I managed to say it slowly and calmly. Good for me.

They just looked at me, not saying one word. Then they looked at each other. It was almost as if they were able to communicate telepathically and were asking each other what to say next. I wondered if they thought I was joking. But why would I joke that I'm actually dating Trent Kalamack! Gosh, that still sounds a bit weird. Yet it doesn't feel weird when I'm with him.

"So…? I take it you will not bite my head off by telling me what a dumb witch I'm being?"

"Well, it's about time you told the rest of us," Ivy said, there was no hint of anger or jealousy.

"You all knew?" They all nodded. "Wow! And here I was dying of guilt for not letting you know. Hey! How come you guys didn't tell me?!"

"You always reeked of Trent, that's how I knew. We were all waiting for you dumb witch to tell us first. For that I should pix you." Jenks said. I could tell he was getting a tad agitated with me because his dragon wings were changing colors and at the same time dropping some pixy dust.

"Sorry! Well I didn't know if it was going to last!"

"Tink's twisted panties! All you do is whine, Rache."

"Do not! Once I was seeing-"

"-sneaking!" Jenks butted in.

"-Trent for these past months, I wanted to let you all know. I really did!"

"You do seem happier and I'm glad Rachel. I don't like him but as long as he treats you well," this came from Ivy who was rocking baby Gwendolen.

"Thank you, Ivy." I felt a sense of ease that at least Ivy was being supportive.

"Fine, fine," Jenks loosened his arms to his sides, "If that elf is good to you then I guess I'm alright. But if you ever want me to pix him just say the word."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Finally that was out of my chest. I guess it wasn't too bad. I had not realized how this was affecting me until tonight's sleep. I had been tossing and turning for the past months. Thinking about how I should tell them. Now that they officially knew, I had the best night sleep ever.

The following morning I decided it was time to review the paperwork for a future Run. I had taken the files to the backyard. I settled myself in my lounge chair and flipped through the forms. Once in a while I would glance up and see the tombstones that adorned the backyard. They sure made an interesting backdrop. The sun was at its highest point in the sky. It kept me warm from the cool breeze that caressed my skin every few seconds. I was intrigued at the description of the case that I lost my concentration at the sound of rapid footsteps approaching the backyard. Making her way around the corner was a very frantic Ceri.

"What's wrong? Is it the Gwenny?" I said feeling suddenly worried.

"Yes, well not exactly." She stopped to catch her breath. I noticed that slowly she was regaining her pre-pregnancy figure. "I need your help Rachel. I would greatly appreciate it if you said yes."

"Yes, of course. What can I do?"

"Quen decided to take me to a nice dinner date and Trenton agreed to baby-sit for us."

"You have to be kidding? Trent is baby-sitting? I'm pretty sure he will have one of his maids do the actual work."

"I figured the same thing. Instead he was actually being serious and I don't know if I want to leave the baby with Trenton and go with Quen. But I will feel guilty because Quen had been planning this for weeks."

I stood up and dropped the files on my lounge chair, "Ceri, you and Quen will go to that lovely dinner date. I will help Trent with the baby."

"We have to go to Trenton's place then."

I didn't bother to change and we got in my car. I drove as fast as I could to his mansion. Why on earth would Trent agree to take care of a baby if he can hardly take care of himself! I know that Quen is not only his security chief but also a good friend. I guess he feels like he is uncle Trent. I saw his place and I wondered what disaster awaited me. I promised Ceri I would help and so I had to be ready for it. I parked my car in my usual parking space. Quickly we got out of the car and walked towards the back doors. The moment we went through the house we heard the wails of baby Gwenny. We reached the main source of the cries and the first thing I saw got me laughing. Trent was attempting to hold the crying baby while making a disgusted face at the barf on his very expensive suit.

"Rachel! I'm so glad you're here," he said when he notice me. He walked too quickly and dumped the baby in my arms. He then began to walk away.

"Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I have to get changed," pointing at the barf on his shirt.

"Fine, but be quick elf! Don't give me that look!"

"Rachel, thank you. We won't be long, I promise." She looked relieved now that I was here to help Trent.

"Ceri, don't be silly. You two have fun!"

"Thank you Rachel, I truly appreciate it," Quen chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Matchmaker."

He chuckled as he led Ceri out the door. I looked down at Gwenny and she let out a deafening cry. What have I gotten myself into? I knew about babies as much as Trent. I tried to rock her to calm her down. Which it didn't help matters much. Fifteen minutes later Trent came back wearing a different outfit.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I had to change clothes."

"You could've just changed your shirt, not your entire outfit! I don't think Gwenny cares what you are wearing."

"I changed into something more suitable in case the child decided to barf on me again."

"Have you fed her yet?"

"No. Will that help stop her from crying?"

"You know for a smart guy you are not being too bright."

"And you know more about babies just because you are a woman?"

"I never said I did. But we can start off by feeding her." I looked down and her little hand made a grab for my boobs. I looked at Trent and he thought it was funny.

"I'll get her bottle, hold on," he said. He tried to hide his face from the smile that spread from ear to ear.

There was a huge bag in the living room. Trent shuffled through diapers, blankets, rattles, and baby food. Deep within the bag he found the bottles filled with milk. He handed me a bottle and I began to feed her and that got her to calm down. My arms were starting to get tired and I switched places with Trent by handing her over to him. We then tried to make her laugh by acting goofy and making funny sounds. Then something hit us like a silent bomb. Trent had the baby and he pulled her away from him.

"What in the Turn is that horrible smell?" Trent said, cringing over the smell.

"Don't curse in front of the baby!"

"Like she understands what I said," Trent said. He tried to control himself but it looked like he was going to be sick.

"Don't you dare throw up! I think that smell is coming from the baby."

We looked at each other.

"Oh, no, no. I can't change the diaper. You do it." Trent said still holding the baby away from him.

"What? Why me? Just because I'm a woman? Uh, uh. You change the diaper."

"Let's make a deal. You change the first diaper, and then I'll change the second one. We'll take turns."

"Always the business man, huh? Don't think you are getting out of it."

I took one of the blankets and put it over his expensive couch. He didn't protest since I was going to change the diaper. He handed me the baby and gently I lay her down. It took a lot of courage, more than defeating a pack of werewolves or crazy demons to start the process of changing Gwenny's diaper. I glanced at Trent and instead of running to the other end of the room until I finished he sat there at the end of the couch watching me attentively as I changed her diaper. I manage to hold it together. I powdered her and put her in a new diaper.

"That wasn't so hard? Right Gwenny?" I told her while picking her up. "Could you throw away the dirty diaper Trent?"

He looked at me like if I was crazy. "I'm not touching it."

"You act like it's going to kill you."

I handed the baby and from a clean tip I grabbed the diaper and made a run towards the nearest trashcan. When I came back Gwenny was crying again. He sat awkwardly while trying to rock the baby around. Yet she still kept crying. Going towards the couch I grabbed one of her toys that contains bells inside the puppets tummy. With it I hit Trent on the back of his head.

"You are going to make her sick if you rock her that crazy," I told him, sitting next to him.

Clearly he was not happy that I whacked him in the back of the head with a plush toy. We both turned to look at the baby when we noticed she was no longer crying. On her teary stained eyes there was a tiny smile.

"I think I found something we both like, huh Gwenny?" I still had the toy in my hand and I gave Trent another whack. That earned me a giggle. I did it one more time and she began to laugh.

"Morgan, stop it." Trying to control his frustration.

We fed her again and then managed to keep her laughing for some time, by continuing to annoy Trent, which was proving to be fun for me but as for Gwenny she soon tired from it. At some point he handed me the baby. I began to rock her gently. Hoping to get her to sleep. Instead she started to squirm in my arms and the sudden smell of dirty diaper began to creep into my nose.

"Your turn," I told Trent.

"What do you mean my turn?"

I handed him the baby, "You said I would change her diaper the first time and now it's your turn. And don't think about getting out of it elf."

He sighed, "I'll do it if you stop calling me _that_, witch."

"Just get to it, unless you want the rest of the living room smelling like poop."

He looked disgusted yet he did take Gwenny from my arms. I set the blanket over the couch and I saw him lay her down. Before he started the process from his back pocket he took out two rubber gloves.

"You got to be kidding me?"

"I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"That sounds like a double entendre."

"Ha, ha, Morgan."

At first I thought he was going to do a bad job. He recoiled from the smell as he rolled the dirty diaper quickly and set it far from him. Being the helpful person that I am, I had a plastic bag and put it inside, ready to throw it away. Once the stench was out of the way his demeanor changed. His movements were now gentler. He cleaned her and powdered her and finished by putting a clean diaper. He did it all with such care. Even his facial features had softened up. He picked up the baby and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

I handed him a bottle and he fed her. I could tell she was beginning to tire and all she wanted was a nice nap. After she had enough milk, gently he patted her back to get her to burp. Seeing him like this made me realize that one day he would make a great dad. I'm sure he would be caring to his own children. Of course he would have to find himself a nice elf to have little elf children.

"Thank goodness Gwendolen is finally asleep," Trent whispered, careful that she didn't wake up.

"Is there a crib set up in here?"

"Yeah, follow me," he stood up from the couch and led me to one of the upstairs rooms.

He kept patting Gwenny' back and gently rocking her while we walked. When we stood in front of the room I opened the doors and we walked into the most amazing baby room I had ever seen. I was in total awe.

"This is a baby's room?" I said, still with my mouth agape.

"It's nothing fancy. Ceridwen didn't want to go too extravagant with the room."

"Nothing fancy? Dude, this is like a freaking baby palace!"

"Hush, not too loud. Unless you want Gwendolen to wake up and have her start crying. And it will be all on you Morgan."

"You're right. I'm too tired to go through this again."

"Of course I'm right," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't push me elf, you only have the upper hand because I do not have the strength to get Gwenny to fall asleep again."

He walked towards a large white crib. A double set of tall windows was behind the crib, illuminating the room with the warm sunlight. Gently he lay her down into the comfortable looking crib. Gwenny did not stir and remained in her peaceful sleep. She looked like a tiny angel. It was a moment that warmed my heart, with a tinge of sadness that I may never have my own. I regained my posture and pushed that thought back. Near her crib was a nightstand about the same height as the crib. Trent set a device that looked like a walkie-talkie. He had another one in his hand. He turned it on and then quietly we made our way out of the room. With the same care, the door was carefully closed half way. Both of us sighed in relief and Trent stretched, his shirt lifted a bit showing a bit of his flat tummy. I may be tired but not tired enough to have some wicked thoughts.

"I don't know about you Morgan but I could definitely use a nap to get my batteries charged."

"I'm with you on that elf."

"Rachel-"

"It's a term of endearment! I also think its sweet that you have one of those baby walkie-talkie things," I said.

"I like being prepared." He took me by my elbow and led me to his room. If he was going to take a nap, I might as well take one as well. Better to relax before Gwenny woke up and demanded our complete attention. Being in the state I was, the fatigue I had was lifted away when I felt my body respond to the look Trent gave me. And it was a naughty one too.

"I thought you were tired!" I said.

"This is a good way to relax." He began to take off his shirt and exposed that amazing swimmers body.

"Relax, huh?"

The clothes came off and we were pretty much dead tired by the time we were finished "relaxing" with each other. Even though I was so tired I couldn't seem to sleep. He was facing away from me, so all I saw was his tanned back. I cuddled closer to him. I let my head rest on his back allowing me to hear the beating pattern of his heart. Resting next to him I recalled how tender he had been towards Gwenny. I wrapped one arm around him.

"You know," I began in a light whisper, "I think you will make great dad someday." I kissed his back, lightly.

I felt him tense and he took my wrapped hand into his, "You will make a great mom too, Rachel," he whispered back.

I didn't know what to say to that. I thought the elf had been sleeping, apparently not. He shifted until he was facing me. He pulled me into an embrace, and when I was resting on his chest he began to caress my back, giving me goose bumps.

"You know I can't have kids…" I said, fighting the sudden lump in my throat. Great, I didn't want to start feeling sorry for myself.

"Rachel, if there is anything I can do, you know I will help you. Maybe we can do some research with my team of scientists and find a cure for-"

"Trent, please, don't bother with that. Who knows what will happen if we tamper with my blood. Lets leave things as they are." I felt a yawn coming. I snuggled closer and closed my eyes.

_Everything was fuzzy; I blinked a couple times trying to clear my vision. Slowly everything cleared and the first thing I noticed was that everything surrounding me was white. Was I in heaven?_ _I heard the cries of a baby. Just great, baby Gwendolen was awake. I followed the cries of the baby. Where in the Turn is Trent? Doesn't he hear the baby? I tried to tell the baby I was coming, but nothing came out of my voice. What's wrong with my voice? I felt a panic attack was going to happen but then the baby began to cry louder. No longer caring about why I couldn't talk I made my way towards the baby. Within the huge white space I seemed to find myself I saw the crib before me. It was different in style than the on I saw Trent put Gwenny in. This one had a high canopy with light blue drapes on the sides. Huh? That's odd. Why is it different? I peeked inside the crib and a baby in light blue pajamas lay there. Why is Gwendolen in blue? She is always in yellows, pinks, or whites? I picked up the baby and realized it was a he and not Gwenny. This baby did not have her fair hair and olive complexion; he had red strands of hair on the top of his little head. And both ears were slightly pointy. I cradled the little boy and he cooed at me. He opened his little eyes and beautiful green eyes looked directly at me. I suddenly realized it was a dream but it felt damn real. He had stopped crying the moment I had him in my arms. I clutched the baby closer to me and enjoyed this fake reality because I knew it would never happen._

I opened my eyes from my dream. It was the sweetest thing I had ever dreamt even if it left me with misty eyes because it was just a dream. Trent's proposal to tamper with my genetics was sounding sweeter. But at what cost? For now, I will be content dating that elf. After all, my life is too dangerous to bring a child to this world. I felt Trent stir besides me. I looked at his passive face. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then cuddled closer to him and drifted to a comfortable sleep.

THE END


End file.
